Phoenix
by pearlangel7
Summary: Bonnie is in an abusive relationship, she's trying to get out of it. Before it's too late. She goes back to her hometown trying to heal of all those emotional wounds. Her best friends Caroline and Elena are there to assist her. She encounters her childhood crush Kai. He make her uneasy since he reminds her, Kol, her ex. Rated M for Mature content
1. Cataclysm

**Chapter 1: Cataclysm**

I wake up, I am in the floor, my face is in fire. I can't feel anything else, I tried to get up but I can't. Am I alive? I saw a shadow. Hear a voice that seems like Kol." Wake up Bonnie! You can't be dead! Oh my God! " I see the shadow rush out of the room. I'm trying to reconnect my thoughts to know what happened!

* * *

I remembered Kol and I were having an argument. I wanted to leave, tired of been cheated. I knew he was fooling around. I've check out our banking account it was empty. One of the stupid things, I have done for love... I gave up magic... I don't have any control on my life... But he does. I have give and give and received nothing... I give up everything of me... I wish my Grams will be here to direct me. I know she would be disappointed that not what she expected for me.

I wanted to leave. I wanted to be done with him and restart fresh, learning from my mistakes. I'm tired. How many times he hurt me and said after he loves me? I know that all he knows. Kol comes from dysfonctional family. His father were abusive to his mother. I thought I could help him, change him with my love. I can't anymore, I'm not enough. I don't think I can leave, but he's going to kill me, if I don't.

He saw I was serious, he push me to the wall, twist my arm. "Kol stop!" But he wasn't listening to me. He looked at me with crazy eyes. "I know you are leaving me because of him. I know there's another guy... Bonnie! I followed you in nursing school, I saw how friendly you are with your teacher! You love his dick, don't you!? You are just a slut. You won't get away with this!" He slapped me so hard, I felt on the floor. He started to beat me up I heard my skull break and saw blank. Probably, I fell unconcious because of the impact.

* * *

I shivered, realized I'm still alive after his attacks. I heard him in the other room, calling an ambulance. It has to be bad for him to do so. I can't still not get up, my hair is wet, I smell blood. I close my eyes. "God... It's been a long time we didn't spoke... I know you are watching this with Grams. Tell her... I'm probably coming to her soon and I'm sorry. But God, if it's not my time, give me the strength to leave him for good. You saw it's been awhile that I'm trying, and it's getting worse and worse. I need your help. I can't do this alone." I felt weak, heard the sirens. It went blank again.

* * *

I wake up, I couldn't open my right eye because of the pain. I kept my eyes closed. I knew I was in the hospital. I just hope I'm not in the same that I did my internship. This would be so embarrassing. People around don't know about my relationship. They think that everything is ok. That we are the perfect couple and that I am a strong independent women. But in reality, I've been wearing a mask for long time. I've heard Kol asked to the doctor to see me. When I heard her voice I recognized Dr Josette Laughlin. I was assisting her during my internship. Crap! We are in the same hospital. She told him, calmly that right now that I needed to rest he would need to speak to Officer Donovan to explained what happened. She said if he doesn't cooperate she would need to call security. He grunts and I heard his steps walked away. I didn't realized I stopped to breathe. It became an automatism.

"I know you are awake Bonnie" she whispered. "Don't worry nobody knows... Don't move... Just listen to me carefully... I can help you, but only you have to choice to get out of this situation... Whenever you choose, I'll be there."

She hold my hand. "Here's my hand...press one time, if you want to get out. Press two times... If you don't."

I wanted to denied everything, press two times, then I thought about my prayer earlier. I start to sobbed, even though it was painful. I slowly I press her hand one time.

"Ok... Just rest, Do not worry about anything... He's not coming back... There's security near your room just rest... I'll come see you later after my round.

She left, didn't felt her presence anymore. I started to cry, couldn't stopped myself. I was scared, I knew my situation will be change drastically. But don't know if I'm ready.

* * *

Hope you like it let me know what you think... Have a good week :)


	2. Numb

**_Chapter 2: Numb_**

"There was no other way to say it. After being heartbroken for so long, I had made myself completely numb inside. Maybe not from physical pain, but anything emotional, yes. Sexual pleasure? Numb to that, too. I'd have been a great actress. After all, I had the perfect, mind-blowing orgasm down to an art. Suppose I deserve an Oscar for that."

― Jennifer Salaiz

* * *

Everything passed so fast. I was numb. I couldn't believe I was in that predicament. Me. Bonnie Bennett. I am considered the victim. No way it's me! That women that we don't understand why she's stayed all this time. They don't understand... Police trying to push me to report this. I don't want to. I want to get out of here and just forget this happened.

It's been weeks I'm in the hospital. I just want to go back to Mystic Falls. Kol has been trying to see me but the police and hospital are not allowing him to. It's hard, I miss him. He's a complicated mix of things. He can be sweet loving and he can dangerous. I almost died. I almost got a concoction. It's been a miracle that I'm still alive. I'm trying to focus on my recovery. It's hard I will probably never will see him again. I'm scared to go take my things at our apartment. Who knows what he has done? Hopefully nothing crazy! I can't go back now with him, even though part of me want to.

Jo has been so understanding. She's not trying to push me into anything. I feel she's not judging me like some of my friends. They are mad at me, that I don't want to report this. They just see him as a scumbag. They see just what he did, but forget that he's a human being. I can't stop loving him. It's difficult to explain. I know he needs help, by condemning him, it won't. Does anybody see that?

I just want to forget, I don't want to go to court and make this dragged forever. I don't want to expose myself even more. I know I've been stupid to stay in that relationship don't want the world to know. Right now, I am in so much pain that I just want close my eyes and sleep it away. I am too tired to deal with it.

I confide myself to Jo, and she suggested me to check what I am going to do, when I will be released. I know I have to call Elena and Caroline, they are not aware of this. I don't how they will react. It's been years we didn't see each other. They were my childhood best friends. We deal with so many difficult situations when I was in Mystic Falls. I can't believe we lost contact and we went to our separate ways. Another thing I did in a name of love! Get away for everyone and being here. I wanted to cry, but I have no more tears left. I feel so empty.

Let me close my eyes, sleep a little bit more...

2 hours later...

Jo came to my room after her shift. "Bonnie! Wake up! You need to eat some food! "

"I am not hungry... I don't feel like eating."

"You have to... Force yourself... I know it's hard."

I took of of bite of the cafeteria food. Ewrk! Can't wait to eat normal food. We were silent for a while.

"Did you call Elena and Caroline?"

"No..."

"What are waiting for...? Soon the hospital will release you. Are you thinking to go back with Kol ?"

"No, not at all... It's just... I don't know... what to say... It's been ages I didn't talk to them." I felt uneasy. " I can't just called them and be like hey I almost die, how you doing."

"I can called them, if you want."

I sighed, contemplating that option and agreed with her. The way I'm feeling right now, probably it would take me forever to do so. It's almost a month I'm here. I didn't called them yet.

Jo had to go. I closed my eyes just wanted to sleep and make the pain disappear. It was so grant that I was feeling numb.

* * *

I hope you like it. Thank you for your comments appreciate it have a good week end :)


	3. Mirrors

_**Chapter 3: Mirrors**_

Jo had couple days off . The hospital had released me. She decide to bring me to Mystic Falls.

We had a detailed plan I will be living in Salvatore Boarding House, with Elena and Caroline. Their boyfriends went to Italy for 1 month. I still have Gram's house. It's been more than a year it's been close, so we will wait that it's habitable, so I can live there. I'm happy, that Jo called them, I don't know probably I wouldn't have the guts to do so and returned to Kol.

Jo help me to go to my apartment after two months. Social services and the Police told my landlady what was going on. Kol couldn't pay the rent alone, even if he could I don't think she wanted have him as a renter. So he took his stuff and disappear who knows where. We went to a storage company to get my stuff. All the furniture, everything was there. Wonder where did he go, now? I hope he's getting the help that he needs.

So I took what it's necessary for the moment. It was emotional, I realized that my numbness to deal with this situation it's just a facade. I thought it was dealt with it, but it wasn't the case. I hope returning home, will heal me.

After hours, of our road trip, I finally see the sign Mystic Falls. I couldn't believe I am back. Nothing has changed! I restraining the tears didn't want to ruin my make up. It was hiding some of my scars on my right cheek.

After couple minutes, we arrived, I saw Caroline getting out. She didn't change one bit. I shouldn't be surprise since was a vampire. I saw Elena and realized she became one too. Not too shocked, logically I knew one day it will be the case. She's with a vampire. I got out of the Caroline ran and held with so much strength. "Bonnie, so happy you are there... Welcome"

I turned to Elena, her eyes were with tears. "Bonnie... Welcome... How was your trip.?" She hugged me. I heard her said:

" You must be Jo, I'm Elena and this Caroline so nice to meet you. "

I've apologized for been rude and we went inside. The kitchen was smelling some good food. Knowing Caroline, she probably cook for a regimen. They direct me to my room. I was surprised to see Bennett's Grimoire. I remembered I gave it to Elena, when I give up magic. I didn't want any supernatural drama, with my relationship with Kol. I give up so many things because of him. I looked into the mirror I couldn't recognized myself. I looked like a zombie. I heard a knock on my door, and then see Caroline. "You ok?" I shocked my head. "Come, eat, and you will feel better"

We went to the kitchen, Elena and Jo were already there chatting.

"I'm so hungry can't wait to taste this delicious food."

It was like it was thanksgiving. I'm sure because they were all vampires, Caroline don't have that kind of opportunity to cook that much, now she was like Martha Stewart on stereoid.

We talked about high school. Jo talked about her chilhood and how it's not her first time she came here. She used to hang out with her cousins, the Parkers when she was young. My heart stopped to beat for a second. Jo, Don't tell me you are related to Kai Parker. They have both black hair and blue indigo eyes... It can't be. Before I can asked, Caroline went ahead.

" Are you related to Kai Parker? "

"Yes, he's my cousin, his real name is Malakai."

It means that Jo is a witch, or was a witch. What, did she give up her powers like me? And why she never told me about her family here?

"We can invite him tomorrow, he's a good friend of ours."

"Really, since when?" Shocked of this revelation.

"We met him at Whitmore College, and he bonded with the guys."

I felt uneasy and tired all of sudden. I excused myself needed to rest. I went to my room, went to my private bathroom, removed my make up. I looked in the mirror, I still had some scars and bruises. I look like a faded rose. I started to sob. I hope they don't hear me. I just wanted to be alone. I should probably, ask for vampire blood to make this mess disappear, but I'm scared if these scars are gone, I'll go back to Kol and forgive him. Plus, I scared I will never have emotions as if I turned off my switch, like my friends when it's too hard to handle.

After, I finish my night routine, I went to bed, close my eyes. I felt so tired, last thought I had before was sleep, it was about Kai. What he like now? Does he practice magic? Why didn't tell me anything? Would I feel the same way I felt towards him to past?

* * *

Hope you like this! Love the reviews, please comment! Have a good week! Kai is coming to the next chapter I promise! :)


	4. Stitches

**Chapter Four: Stitches**

The alarm wake me up realized I was in the Boarding House. 7:30am! I didn't put that! Probably it's Caroline. A wave of sadness just hit me. I'm missing Kol like crazy. I don't want to wake up. I just want to sleep off the pain. Then I heard the radio start to play. The MC start to present the next song "Stiches". First time I heard it. I felt it was about me _._

 _I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _(yes... Kol... You hurt me so badly...)_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

 _(I don't think it's possible... I will never be the same)_

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

 _(move on... How do I move on from this? How can I just stop_ loving _you... So it won't hurt anymore)_

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

 _(I need a lot of them... A lot of reparations...)_

 _..._

 _Just like a moth drawn to a flame_

 _Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain_

 _(so much pain it is...)_

 _..._

At the end of the song, I was crying like a baby. I didn't know I've still have it in me. I know Caroline and Elena were hearing my sobs. I was happy they let me be. I needed that time of release. I've cried so much I've felt asleep.

Later, Jo wake me up. She was already dressed, the sun was completely out, from my alarm clock it was past noon.

She smile and said "Wake up, sleeping beauty! Kai is here! Caroline invite him for lunch."

Then, she left my room.

I felt butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Out of sudden, I felt nervous. What's wrong with me? Yes, Kai has been my crush for a long time. I was dreaming about him every night during my high school years, but he never saw me more than a friend. Then Kol came into the picture, and I totally forgot about him and my feelings. Kol said he wanted me, I felt things for him. I thought he was the One. And look what has brought me. I don't think my heart is not a good judge of character. So why this now? Frustrated, I quickly took a shower.

I didn't know what to wear. A dress? A skirt? What's wrong with me? I decide to wear a simple white t-shirt with jeans. I had braids, so unraveled them so it create nice beach waves. Caroline entered a little bit frustrated.

"What are you doing-"

I didn't have any make up so she can see all the bruises on my face. An awkward silence was surrounding us.

"I just need to finish my make up, Care, I'll be done. You can go downstairs."

"It's ok I can do your make up."

She didn't let me stopped her, with vampire speed, she did my make up. I'm happy she did it with speed couldn't see her reaction to my face. She did a nice smokey eyes that enhance the green color of them. While I was watching my reflection. I saw Caroline wanted to say something but was hesitating. For her to do so, it has to be bad. I sigh and said " I know you want to say something, just say it."

"I don't get it, Bonnie, why you didn't ask for my blood or Elena's, theses bruises will be gone..."

" I don't know I thought about it but I feel if they are gone... I'll come back to him... And my pain will not be visible to me... I don't make sense... I'll do it soon, lets go downstairs."

I quickly rush out from my room, took the stairs, I heard a masculine laugh with my friends voice in the living room. I approached, I saw Kol's back, my heart stopped to beat. I start to shiver by fear, look Jo confused. How can she let him here? "Kol..." He turned I saw Kai's face, looking at me worried, then it went blank.

I regained consciousness, I was on the couch laying down. I can't believe I faint. I hate to not have control over my body. I heard my two vampire friends fighting about if they should or not give me blood . Jo and Kai was talking to know what happened. I didn't want to scared them. "Hey everyone, I'm ok, let's go eat!" I tried to get up Kai rushed to assist me. Everyone was silent while we were going to the kitchen and the dining room. I couldn't helped glance beside me and looking this raven young man. It's been ages, that I didn't see him. Was he always that handsome? All these emotions make me feel confused. It's like a part of me that was dormant became alive now. I remembered the song Stitches...

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

Is it Kai? Or it's just imagining things. Come on, Bonnie, it's just a song! Get yourself together! I saw Elena and Caroline shared a secret smile. They know about my huge crush I had on him.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter. Comment about what do you think so far, like your reviews! See you soon pearlangel7**


	5. Fire

**_Chapter Five: Fire_**

Wow! Bonnie Bennett! Just by saying her name in my mind... Something deep in me ignite. Something secret and dark that I didn't know myself what it was, light up. She was a variety of colour in my grey existence. Gosh! I missed her. Her green eyes... Her beautiful mind... She was my best friend... We use to talk about anything for hours. We went through so many things together. My mother's death, her grandmother death. But she left me like everyone else... So many times I wanted to reach her... But I thought she left here for a better life with Kol. She deserve the best. But all those years she has been suffering.

I tried to let her go and be social as much as possible so I don't feel that much lonely. It was just a facade. This feeling has been there hunting me. I feel I'm on my own. I am not a warlock, I siphoned magic. It has been a big disappointment for my family, especially y father, Joshua Parker. He's our Coven thought I would be one day, but it's not possible since I can't do magic. So our group vote Liv. They decide to move to Oregon, last year. But I decide to stay, I wasn't feeling welcome anyways, plus they were doing weird sacrificial magic. My cousin Jo didn't want to go over there either. She wanted a normal life, she decide to give me magic. We became really close because of it. She told me about a girl that got abused by her boyfriend couple months ago, but I never thought it will be Bonnie.

From what her friends was telling, she was living the perfect life with this guy, Kol. Probably it was all pretends, so nobody knew what was going on really. Knowing Damon, Elena, Caroline and Stefan, they would have come and kill this guy. I'm shocked that he's still alive.

I couldn't believe when Caroline and Jo invite me to come this morning. I wish time could pass faster. I can't wait to see her...

* * *

That morning...

I was trying to talk to them, been civil, but I just wanted to see her. Where is she? I was looking the stairs while I was talking. Maybe, Caroline saw my patience, she'll go see where is Bonnie. Five to ten minutes later, which it's seems forever, she came down. I didn't hear her doing so. I just heard her sweet voice saying Kol...? I turned saw her. She was so beautiful. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to yell I'm Kai! Not him, I'll never hurt you. Her eyes was full of fear and pain. She did one step towards me and fainted.

Quickly, I took her in my arms and put her on the couch. Jo check her vitals, everything seems to be fine. Her vampire friends were disputing if they should give her some blood.

While they were doing so, I couldn't stopped looking at her. She put some make up to hide the bruises. But was still beautiful. Her beauty was within. Jo ask me if there's something I could with magic. While we were discussing, she wake up, and slowly she's ok. I rush to her, took her hand.

I have helped her reach the dining room.

I sit beside her. Caroline created a breakfast buffet, with so many food. There was eggs, bacon, sausages, breakfast potatoes, fruits and smoothies. There was an awkward silence for a while. Then Caroline started to talked about our High School Days to Jo. How she and the girls were in the cheerleader squad? The boys were in football.

"And Kai?" Ask Jo.

"He was an outsider. Talking to everyone but most of the time alone. He was hanging out a lot with Bonnie, since they were neighbours. They were inseparable, I thought he had a crush on her, but no, just friends."

I glance at Bonnie's direction, see she was uncomfortable. I couldn't help myself to blushed. Just want to change subject. "We were just friends, I was dating someone else, I think and her as well. I think she was dating Elena's brother, Jeremy. By the way, how is he?"

"He's good, he's in Virginia Arts School. He suppose to come here, in a month."

"Oh really, that will be good to see him" Bonnie said and smiled.

I couldn't help myself, to feel jealous and disgusted. Baby Gilbert! What does she sees in him. I don't know if I was transparent, but Caroline looked at me with a secret smile, as if she could read my mind, then looked at Jo. I know these two were plotting something.

Let me think about something else. I took all my courage and turned my attention to Bonnie.

"Have you had time to visit your grams house?"

"No we just arrived yesterday, probably during the week I'll do so. There's probably a lot of cleaning that needs to be done..."

"No not at all, Care and I, we cleaned it for you. It's ready"

"When you go, let me know, if you want I can go with you..."

"I don't want to bother you with that..."

"It's not... I'm leaving next door remember."

I felt my phone vibrated on my back pocket. Reach it, and saw it was already 1:30pm. I have an appointment at the Whitmore Women Center, for my internship. Time now is passing fast. Too fast for my liking.

Reluctantly, I say "I have to go to my internship. It was a pleasure ladies like always. I wish I didn't have to go."

After everyone said bye, I got up from my chair, went to the living room, took my back pack in then realized I don't have Bonnie's contact and she didn't have mine. So took a piece of paper and a pen, write it quickly. Got back to the dinner room. "Euh Bonnie...?"

Everyone looked at me, it was awkward. Quickly, I mumbled that this my number to text me hers. She smiled took it like it was a treasure. Her eyes had some light. Once again, she took my breathe away with her smile. I just wanted to take her in my arms, kiss her sweet lips. My loins were on fire. What it's wrong with me? She's been through a lot. I should be there helping her not having naughty thoughts about her. I rushed out to my car. Hoping that when I arrived to Withmore, my desire would have stopped to consumes me.

* * *

 ** _Hope you like it :) Next chapter coming soon... Love your reviews and suggestions._**


	6. Old Times

**_Hello everyone, hope all is well. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy don't forget to comment would to have your input chapter 7 coming soon._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Old times**_

What took you so long?

I've been waiting for you all this time

All alone

When I look into your eyes

I see the stars in the skies

Everything is aligned

I see finally the purpose, the master plan

You and me

Finally

All the other boys were just glimpses of you

To prepare me for you

All the other girls were just glimpses of me

To prepare you for me

Look at us now

You and me

Finally

I've been your friend for a while

What are you waiting for?

I've been here all along

We are two notes in musical masterpieces

Two pond in a chess game

One kiss, one touch that my body crave

And I know I will never be the same.

* * *

I close my diary, it's been a long time I've not been in my room. Nothing has change. Elena left Ms. Cuddles where I have stored my magic. I was tempted to take it back, but scared at the same time. I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't heard Kai, come. I jumped when I heard him say "Don't rush yourself... Take your time... One day you'll get back at it. "

I couldn't help to smile, and turn to him.

"Kai, I have question to ask."

"Shoot!"

He sit on the floor like we used to do when we were High School.

"Why you never took magic, when I've told you I didn't want it anymore."

"It pass my mind, tell you the truth, but, deep down, I knew that you wanted back one day, plus, my Dad would had never accept me as a leader even though I would have magic."

"Your dad is a jerk, if you ask me."

He laughed was going to apologize.

"You and Jo are so similar. She hated to way I was treated didn't want to be part of this so she decide like you to not be a witch anymore. She wanted me to have it but I don't know... I never felt a belong in my coven too. So magic, make me think about that."

It was understandable, will all the rejection and pain he was afflicted, it's a miracle that he's still sane.

"But magic has good times to remember all the times I was learning it with Grams and you."

"Yes that's true. That's remind me when you are ready we can do all the stuff we learned to get back at it"

"Yes I would love to." I couldn't stop smiling. _Stop this Bonnie! It's nothing it's in your head. Kai see you just as a friend._

There was an awkward silence between us. "So tell me what been happening here, since I left." I've asked. He smiles and started to tell me everything like we were younger. It's fun to see that our friendship has not change. I still feel attracted to him. _Does these feelings will go away one day? He just see you as broken like damage goods. The way is looking at you, it's nothing more._

"Bonnie, I need to go do some errands, like groceries before the stores close, I saw your fridge is empty, we can go out to the market and if you want eat at the Grill."

I wanted to but didn't feel ready to go out but with my face, I feel so self-conscious. I didn't know what to say. I took automatically Ms Cuddles in my arms. I could feel the magic, but it's true I wasn't ready since it didn't transport to me.

"You know what? I'll go out, leave you for an hour get used of the house, pick up groceries. I'll leave you my IPad you could check some Netflix, if you want. We'll cook dinner like old times. Ok?"

"Ok."

He got up.

"Thanks Kai, no really thank you. I really appreciate "

He smiled. My heart jumped and feel all warm. "No worries, Bonster! Call me if there's anything you need." He'd used to this nickname in the past to tease me. But today it just make me feel all fuzzy. He left. I reopen my diary, reading some of my entries. I see a lot of things hasn't change, just like old times.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it, have a good week Pearlangel7_**


	7. Moments

_**Chapter 7: Moments**_

These couple weeks has been torture. How was I doing in my high school years to not kiss her or touch her? She drank some vampire blood, so the bruises are gone. Her friends finally convinced her to do so. She look like her old self. I still can see the sadness in her eyes. Kol deserves to die! If I see him one day, I'll kill him. No one knows where is he.

Finally, her magic that was in Ms Cuddles got transported into her soul, yesterday. To make sure I don't siphoned it, I took some of Jo's magic so we can do some activities and practice it. Maybe I'll take her magic permanently and I can see it differently without the Gemini Coven Drama. Every night we cook dinner together, watch some shows and movies. Time to time, I go to my internship at Whitmore Women Center. I wish sometimes she'd come with me. There's a lot of women that got abused. They can help each other. There's one particular women called Lily she has been with her husband Julian, and she just realized how much he was abusive to her and her foster kids. He never laid a hand on her, but he was so manipulative. There's things I'll never understand or her friends. But she said one day not now. I'll be patient.

Yesterday, I was over there all day. We didn't hang out, I've missed her so much. I enter to the house, found her reading the Bennett grimoire in the living room. She was so concentrated into it that she didn't hear me enter. God she's so beautiful! I'll clear my throat. She looked towards me and smiled. "Hey, you are here!" She got up, went to the kitchen. "While you were away, I had time to find and cook a vegetarian lasagna. Hope you are hungry, it's going to be ready soon."

She was in a good mood. She put out the lasagna meanwhile we waited to cool down, we chat a little bit preparing the table to eat. In couple weeks, she change my life completely. I was happy to go home. Before it was different. I didn't want to go home, I preferred to stay at school or work or at a friend's place.

"This is delicious! You've always been a good cook. I've missed it."

"Thank you. I love yours too." She was blushing. Got up trying to take the dishes. I was quicker. "Let me do them, Bon, and after that we will do some exercise if you want."

An hour later...

She was trying to light a candle, the flame couldn't stay lid. She was frustrated. "I thought it will be like a bike, but it seems, I have learn everything again."

"You put too much pressure into it. Remember what you were enjoying about magic. Think about the moments with Grams. Remember when it was just fun and discovery for us. It's part of you, you are a natural."

She close her eyes, probably thinking about what I said, the flame appeared and stay lit. Suddenly she lit up all the candles in the house. She opened her eyes, giggled. _Happy! That's the glimpse of Bonnie Bennett, that I know and the one that has my heart. All the feelings that has been bubbling in me for years were in the surface. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. It was overwhelming._ "Bonnie..." She looked at me ardently that it give some hope and courage. "I..." My phone rang it was my alarm. _Arggg! Time to go to my internship._

"Already! You have to go!" I didn't want to leave her alone. As if she knew what's on my mind. "Care and Elena are on their way. We will continue this later ok?

"Okay" _It's just 2 hours, anyway. We could continue this._

"If you need anything, I mean it call me ok."

"I will"

Kai left, I didn't want him to, but it is what it is. I felt he was about to say something... Something I've been waiting for so long. Maybe I'm imagining things, I saw in his eyes, some yearning for affection. The doorbell rang, that's probably the girls. They have been working out a schedule with Kai to make sure I'm not alone for the last couple weeks. At first I was annoyed, but now I'm happy they did so. I'm feeling better, not a 100%. I think I'll never be like my old self. I'm still thinking about Kol sometimes. I still miss him and worry about him. But been here has been helpful.

"Bonnie, what have you up to?" Care was watching all the candles lit. She smiled. "Someone is on fire!"

"Yes my powers are back! Kai and I were practicing so I can get back to it!"

Elena and Care were looking at each other. "Only practicing?" Elena asked and Caroline giggled.

"Guys, nothing is going on! It's the same way than high school, we are just friends." I couldn't remove the hint of disappointment in my voice.

"It will come Bonnie, you have to be blind to not see you are more than friends each other. Maybe if you give him some signs, he'll do something. I'll bet he will. If Stefan and me are able to be together and we were friends for years. It can happen for you guys too!"

"I agree, give him some signs."

"I'll think about it." _Maybe they are right._

We watch some shows and than after they left they had to pick up Stefan and Damon at the airport. They did a trip in Italy.

* * *

We were in her room. Talking and watching How I met your mother on Netflix. It was so funny. I could see she was relaxed. I thought it will be a good time to do some levitation exercises. I had some marbles. I started to levitate them.

"Do you remember this"

I gave her some to try too. It took her couple minutes and she was able to. Then she took one of her pillow, removed the feathers.

"And you?"

With her mind, make them float in the air. She was smiling, looking up. _How can I forget this Bon? It's the moment I've realized I'm in love with you. But at that time, you were with Baby Gilbert. You looked like an angel that just fell from heaven. Like you are right now._

"Of course I do!"

She laughed earnestly. Her eyes lit up. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't hide it anymore. All those years, the feelings I've repressed came with vengeance.

"Bonnie..."

I wasn't able to say the words. I don't know if my facial expression was giving me away, but the feathers felt down. She looked at me with so much love, that my heart jumped with joy. A tear felt into her cheek, slowly I cast it away. I got closer, my lips was hovering hers. She closed her eyes. I kiss her tenderly. It felt like home. This where I belong. I kiss her eyes, cheeks, ears and neck. I wanted to remember this moment, imprinted all the little details in memory. That instant she bring me to life, we were shivering with anticipation.

* * *

 _ **Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think or any suggestions! Next one coming soon have a good week! Pearlangel7**_


End file.
